


you're such a dream to me

by AvatarKitten



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this really fast, M/M, Married Couple, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, not proofread ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: inspired by a twitter convo between me and HootHalycon, soft cuddles between the moon dads
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	you're such a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HootHalycon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/gifts).



> not proof read, sorry for any errors/typos!

The kitchen in Runaan and Ethari’s tree home had always been a favorite place for the two elves, a place where many of their more domestic memories took place. Some of them were quiet mornings sipping tea together, each of them stealing glances at the other elf over their mug. Others were preparing dinner together, Ethari managing most of the cooking while Runaan chopped vegetables, wanting to help in any way he could due to his lack of cooking skill. Others still involved coming home after a day in the forest, baskets full of fresh moonberries and star plums, Ethari’s favorite, in both of their hands. 

Their favorite spot, however, was the small sofa near the window. The two elves sat there now, wrapped in a warm blanket Runaan had recently purchased in town. He had to turn on the charm to convince Ethari to buy it, knowing they already had many at home. He couldn’t help it though; the stoic elf had always had an affinity for cozy covers. 

As the two elves sat by the window, embraced not only by the covering but also by each other, rain pattered against the glass, creating a calming atmosphere. The Moonshadow couple had always been fond of the rain, joking that it enhanced their cuddles. Their claim wasn’t entirely false, however, as the pair found themselves growing drowsy, both from the quiet ambiance and the warmth of the other. Hushed whispers were exchanged them, soft chuckles occurring every so often due to the silly, sleep-induced dialogue. After a while, the two husbands feel into a dreamy slumber, still holding each other close until they awoke again.


End file.
